Forum:2019-11-08 (Friday)
Discussion for comic for . Ask not what your wiki can do for you, ask what you can do for your wiki. ---- Interesting tactic there in panel 3... Seems to have worked, amazingly, not just distracting Lu but appealing to her. The question is, will Agatha get mad, or does this not count as touching her? ➤ :: "Hee... I will kill you last!" �� --Mad Latinist (talk) 17:48, November 8, 2019 (UTC) ::: Who says romance is dead? Argadi (talk) 18:25, November 8, 2019 (UTC) : Maybe she'll settle for just punching him in the face, instead of the Knee-Jerk reaction cited in the previous Page-by-Page discussion. Doug Relyea (talk) 07:52, November 8, 2019 (UTC) Well, okay, the real question is whether the machine will work. ➤ : Yes, that is the question. Wonder what the backup plan is? Though we haven't seen one since the first phase of the Si Vales Valeo.Doug Relyea (talk) 07:48, November 8, 2019 (UTC) :: I don't know if that's the real question. The real question might be "Will it extract the right personality?" That "...no!" could be Agatha just after Lucrezia deliberately ceded control, Lucrezia having guessed that the machine is tuned to extract the active personality. —Undomelin ✉ 20:27, November 8, 2019 (UTC) ::: As the "No!" speech bubble has a "normal" shape, I suspect you could be right. Mylorite (talk) 09:08, November 10, 2019 (UTC) I like Tarvek and Gil's competing horrible grimaces in panels 6 and 8. And, speaking of grimaces, LiA's in panel 9 looks weird. At first I thought that was black lipstick! I do understand that it's meant to be the inside of her mouth, but you try frowning like that, bottom teeth showing, top teeth not showing. I can just barely sort of manage it, but it really hurts in my jaw. ➤ Not clear to me, still, why Tweedle's touch should shrink LiA, but not otherwise affect her. Or how he knew to expect it. Bkharvey (talk) 07:12, November 8, 2019 (UTC) : I'm wonderng if it was the 'Touch of the Storm King' upon the Other, rather than the chemical change Tweedle forced on Agatha. The skin crawl reaction probably helped distract Lucrezia though. Doug Relyea (talk) 07:42, November 8, 2019 (UTC) Oh yes, my wild speculation: Lucrezia will escape but retain queenlike powers, and this is the moment that the Other is created. — gpvos♫ 08:08, November 8, 2019 (UTC) :She already is The Other. She has continuity of knowledge somehow of ancient times when she was headhunting God-Queens, and Lucrezia was summoned into Agatha from no corporeal form in the first place. --MadCat221 (talk) 08:21, November 8, 2019 (UTC) : Interesting idea. Escape in Agatha's body? (Presumably not.) Escape in the clank body? But anyway the trouble with that is that LiA remembered killing the queens, and remembered whatever it is she remembered about where Albia derives her energy, and the wasps, and all those memories must come from her Other period. I mean, I guess once you have time travel you can explain away anything with screwy time loops... Bkharvey (talk) 08:25, November 8, 2019 (UTC) : That's my prediction, the diving-helmet guys make off with clank-Lu and/or the extracted head-Lu. --Geoduck42 (talk) 11:03, November 8, 2019 (UTC) :Remember who else is in the room. Higgs, Rakethorn, Dimo. Maxim Sparafucle, Krosp, three bears, maybe two or three Royal Marines. The Lucrezia clank is still in play here so we have more action. But with Queen Lucrezia out of the way, the rest of the cavalry will turn on the helmets. --Fred1740 (talk) 11:19, November 8, 2019 (UTC) ::That was my first thought, but the hard-hat diver mooks are utterly wasted if they just get mauled without firing a shot. They could interfere with the LIA extraction, by, erm, shooting the heroes in the back or something, but that's overly realistic for GG. My second thought was that their tagline is "blow the dome," so maybe they do start some sort of destruction sequence that will have Our Heroes Racing For The Exit until Christmas or so. If this is the case, they'll do nothing until Lucrezia gets pulled out through Agatha's ears, which I hope will be Monday. heteromeles ::: Now you've done it; you got me thinking of The Wrath of Khan. Bkharvey (talk) 15:43, November 8, 2019 (UTC) Depending on how we read that "... NO!" at the bottom, LIA may still have another trick up her sleeve. --Mad Latinist (talk) 17:48, November 8, 2019 (UTC) :Of course you're probably right. They can spin this scene out for another twenty years if they really want to, have the entire GG world tunnel into that dome one after another. However, they've smashed Agatha's control locket, so the only way Agatha re-enters the story is if LIA leaves. I'm personally hoping that's sooner (like a month ago) rather than later, but it'd be rather more interesting if they got rid of LIA (or at least put her in some sort of bit bucket) and went onto the next activity, rather than continuing to spin their wheels on this. heteromeles :: Things that have to happen before we leave England: Get Tweedle's chemicals out of Agatha, Bang vs. Zeetha, get Trelawney off Gil's case, re-surface England, find a use for Karl Purple, probably Act II of Snacky vs. Dim. So, yeah, finishing this part of the story would be welcome. ➤ :: Do we think there's some connection between Albia's hints about a garden of sparks and Lu's hints about Albia's sinister source of power? Bkharvey (talk) 00:50, November 9, 2019 (UTC) ::: It's the fairly obvious conclusion. And yes, sometimes the Foglios do take the obvious path with their plotting. Another thing they need to deal with is whatever Steelgarter's plotting re: Skifander. I just hope Violetta remembers to tell everyone about her confrontation with said woman.--Geoduck42 (talk) 05:00, November 9, 2019 (UTC) :::: Oh, right, I totally forgot about Steelgarter. Presumably even if Violetta forgot, Zeetha and/or Oggie would ask "what happened back there with all the blood?" I confess I'd like to hear how Tarvek knew it was Snacky running the grey hoodies, but that's probably hopeless. Bkharvey (talk) 05:09, November 9, 2019 (UTC)